


[fanvid] finally something good

by itsahockeynight



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video, eleven years!, friends or lovers: choose your own adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahockeynight/pseuds/itsahockeynight
Summary: "Long, dark days have been withstood,now there’s a change in the neighbourhood.Finally, something good!"





	[fanvid] finally something good

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off for months, thought I'd better finish it before _this_ year's playoffs, right?

password is "ALLCAPS"

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tisahockeynight/status/1110651866210160640) || [tumblr](https://itsahockeynight.tumblr.com/post/183730240360/long-dark-days-have-been-withstood-now-theres-a)


End file.
